Blackheart (snippet)
by Preussenlied
Summary: In which Lucy is the Princess of Fiore kidnapped by the (were)dragon, Dragneel. Basically Natsu being a butt to a knight trying to rescue her. This is just a snippet of a story I plan to write, but was too proud of it not to post it. Slight NSFW, but nothing major. More background info inside!


**So I saw fanart of Natsu with long hair (like, Gajeel-length) and decided I needed to write an entire fic just so I could have an excuse to write a long haired Natsu. This is just one scene, as I have not completed an entire chapter as of yet. Plus I love dragons, so I want to write Dragon!Natsu. Or... weredragon? Anyway...**

 **Background info: Lucy is the Princess of Fiore who was kidnapped by the greatly feared dragon by the name of Dragneel, who claims that he was told to kidnap her to protect her from something that was to come for her. He keeps her in a tower, and eventually the two develop feelings for one another (obviously). Anyway, after a while, knights are sent to retrieve Lucy and return her to the kingdom, but Lucy has no intention of going back. So here's a little snippet of Natsu being a complete asshat. I love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dragneel! I have been sent by King Jude Heartfilia of Fiore to demand the return of Princess Lucy! I will give you one chance to do so peacefully, otherwise I will be forced to act more violently!" shouted a voice from outside of the tower. Lucy groaned, removing her hand from Natsu's hair, having been running her fingers through it as he slept with his head on her chest.

 _How many more men will Father send before he finally realizes I'm not coming back?_ Lucy thought. She looked towards the window that the sound was coming from, and after it remained silent for a while, Lucy prayed that the man realized his attempt would be futile and had just given up.

"Dragneel! I demand you answer me! You are to return Princess Lucy Heartfilia immediately!" Lucy groaned. No such luck.

"Natsu?" she said softly, brushing some of his jagged hair from his face. He loved to act fierce, but as he slept, he just looked too cute. The dragon groaned softly and nuzzled closer to her, a soft smile on his lips. Lucy sighed. "Natsu, wake up."

"'M up," he muttered, eyes still closed.

"Natsu, I mean it. Up."

"So demanding," he said, voice thick with sleep. It sent desire shooting down to her core. Gods, she loved that voice. Natsu repositioned his head on her chest, moving it to allow for him to nuzzle her bare breast with his nose. His hand traveled down her stomach and to her core, making Lucy gasp as he dragged one finger along her slit.

"N-Natsu," she shuddered, biting her lip to fight the grin forcing its way onto her lips. "As much as I love this, and want this, it's not what I woke you up for."

"I'm sure that whatever you needed me for can wait, then," he said, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped, her hand going to his hair. However, she tried to push him away.

"Natsu-"

"DRAGNEEL!"

The growl in Natsu's throat was a feral one, one that could only mean danger was to come.

" _Again_?" he hissed, lifting his head to glare at the open window. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess I'm famous," she said.

"Yeah, well, they should know by now that you're mine, and I'm not letting you go for a long time."

"What can I say, the boys love me," she said, placing the back of her hand on her forehead theatrically with a dramatic sigh. "'Tis a burden I must bear."

"I'll give them an even bigger burden to bear if they don't stop coming here and interrupting us," Natsu said, getting off the bed and searching for his pants.

"To be fair, we weren't doing anything when he showed up. You were just sleeping," she said, watching his bare ass in delight as he walked around the room. Finally, he found the white garment tossed onto the corner of a her dresser on the other side of the room.

"Lucy, you need to realize something," Natsu said as he pulled the trousers over his hips. "There are only four things that matter to me. One of those is sleeping. I do not like being woken unless it's by you doing something sinful with that mouth of yours." He winked at her, and she bit her lip, flushing.

"What are the other three?" she asked.

"Eating." She rolled her eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She flushed further, trying to fight a bright grin.

"And?" she asked. He looked at her with a glint in his dark eyes.

"Fucking Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy's breath hitched and she felt her face begin to burn. Natsu grinned, then walked over to the window just as the man began shouting again.

"Dra-!"

"Hey, can you do me a favor and shut the hell up?" Natsu called down to the man. The knight looked up in surprise, seeing the bare-chested, salmon-haired man leaning out of the high window. He gripped his sword in determination.

"I demand-"

"-the return of Lucy Heartfilia, I know. You guys all say the same thing. Maybe change up the dialogue a little? It's getting pretty boring hearing the same things over and over again. Maybe, for once, someone could demand me? Can't say I'd be entirely willing, but it would be a nice change. I wouldn't feel so used, at least."

"It is not our duty to entertain you, Dragneel; it is our duty to ensure the safe return of the princess!"

"Yeah, I think I got that the last dozen times one of you have been here. Tell me something, any idea how many more times Jude is gonna send you guys?"

"You are not to address His Highness is such an informal manner!"

"He's not _my_ highness. I'm not technically a Fiore resident."

"But you have his daughter, the Princess of Fiore!"

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"I will not be mocked, you foul beast!"

"Oh, now you're just being rude. Don't hurt my feelings," Natsu teased with a pout.

"I will hurt more than that if you would come down here and fight me instead of hiding up there like a coward!"

"Excuse me, but I am not _hiding_. I was _sleeping_ , and thanks to you, I was woken up. And since when did people think it would be a good idea to go to a dragon's home and start yelling this early in the morning?"

"We knights rise with the sun so that we are always prepared for duty!"

"Rise with the sun? It's barely past the horizon!"

"I was ordered to come here, and I wasted no time. I am loyal to my work," the knight said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"And I'm loyal to my sleep."

"Your sleep is of no importance to me."

"Yeah, well, neither is your work. If anything, it's an annoyance and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would tell your king to find some other dragon to bother."

"No other dragon holds the Princess of Fiore hostage!"

"Hostage? Hold on." The dragon-man turned his head, looking back into the tower. "Lucy, are you being held hostage? … I see, I'll tell him." He turned back and looked down at the knight. "Lucy says she's not being held hostage."

"How absurd! Of course she is! A feral dragon-beast has kidnapped her!" The human dragon gasped, eyes widening. He turned into the tower again.

"Lucy! You were kidnapped! Why didn't you tell me? I'd have come to your rescue!"

"You menace! Stop this foolery at once and return the princess to me!"

"Look, buddy," the dragon said, turning back to the knight, "I feel bad for you - I really do. I mean, I get it, some people just aren't as quick as others, or it takes a bit more explaining for them to understand something, so let me say it a little slower: Lucy.. you know Lucy, right? Good. So Luuuucy," he over enunciated, "wants to," he held up two fingers, "stay here," he pointed to the tower, "with me," he gestured to himself. "Got that? I mean I can draw pictures if you'd like. Let me - Lucy, you got any paper?"

"Enough! I will not be so humiliated by scum like you! Return the princess at once, or die at the end of my sword!"

"You know, I don't really like the sound of either of those, but I can fight you just to humor you, if you'd like. You want human form, dragon form, or should we just go halfsies?"

"You bastard!"

"Halfsies it is!" Natsu climbed onto the window sill and jumped down, sprouting sharp red wings halfway through his fall and swooping upwards before landing rather gracefully before the knight, dark horns protruding from his long hair, and patches of red scales embedded in his skin. He was grinning, sharp canines glinting in the morning sunlight. "Let's hope you're ready, 'cause I'm all fired up now!"

Despite wanting nothing more than to have Natsu in her bed again, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his teasing of the knight. When her dragon finally went down to scare him off, she stretched out on the bed with a hum, burying her face in the pillow he had used, taking in his scent. It seemed like not long ago that she was telling Plue how unlikely the awakening of the infamous Dragneel was, and now here she is, sharing a bed with him.

"Now that's a nice view to come back to," she heard from the window. Lucy looked up from where she had been laying on her stomach, her face buried in his pillow. The blankets were a rumpled mess at the end of the bed, leaving Lucy bare to his eyes. She grinned, eyes sparkling, as she gave her ass a small wiggle, enticing him. He growled and hurried to her, pinning her where she lay and shedding his pants again.

"Did he give you anymore trouble?" Lucy breathed, her eyes falling closed as Natsu's lips pressed against the back of her neck. He put a hand under her, lifting up her hips and kneeling between her legs.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Natsu murmured. Lucy hummed.

"Good. Now," she wriggled her ass back against him, looking flirtatiously at him over her shoulder, "get to doing your fourth favorite thing."

"Oh, sweetheart, let me assure you, eating and sleeping are definitely at the bottom of that short list. Let me show you what's really number one."


End file.
